


Dance to my heart beat

by Mon_chinchin



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2k19, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Boy, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Break Up, Dancer hyunwoo, Eventual Happy Ending, Eye contacts, Fansites, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Go Easy On Me, Hair Pulling, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Life, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Loud Minhyuk, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Mom - Freeform, News, Okay bye, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Break Up, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, SON hyunwoo fansite, Scents & Smells, Smoking, Spanking, Sweatpants, Things Are Hard, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, a looot of kisses, cringy, enjoy, fandoms - Freeform, hehee, hoddies, i am still lacking, i was no ready to SIN LIKE THIS god, idol wonho, jackets, jealous hyunwoo, kbs news, loads of kissing, manager issues, minhyuk is a baby, shownu smokes, thigh ridding, we need more of thighs, wonho is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_chinchin/pseuds/Mon_chinchin
Summary: Hyunwoo breaks up with his boyfriend Lee Hoseok and leaves him without any explanations. Hyunwoo is a fansite and has to continue his job but Hoseok is not willing to co-operate and they meet in a dance studio where the confession happens.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Kim Taehyung | V/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 33





	Dance to my heart beat

**Author's Note:**

> offt! I stole this prompt from twitter, my last account got suspended so I couldn't credit the page!  
> Also, I was so embarrassed while writing smut, LISTEN I DON'T WRITE STUFF LIKE THIS BUT I ENJOYED IT EVEN THOUGH I WAS SO SHY WHILE WRITING IT!!! 
> 
> ALSO HAPPY 2020!!
> 
> I hope you all have a good one. I miss my man Lee WOnho so much please!!!!

**_Dance to my heart beat._ **

His eyes burned with hatred as he spotted the Camera, _his_ camera.

His body moving to the rhythm against the music in the middle of random strangers and celebrities sent shudders down Hyunwoo’s spine as his camera suddenly started to shake in hands.

‘ _You have lost the right to be angry, you never deserved him, his smile-‘_

‘’Hyung! It’s not the time you think about all that!’’ Black haired male standing next to him with an equally big Camera shouted at him as If reading his mind.

‘’Minhyuk I don’t think I can do this anymore this is too much for me, this _IS_ slavery. I only had a contract for a year, I have been forced to do this, I have completed my hours and this is just not—‘’

He was cut in between and Minhyuk shouted over the music

‘’YOU ARE STUCK HERE BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO BE A FUCKING MENTOR IN THE WORLDS BIGGEST DANCE COMPANY, JUST SO YOU COULD SEE HIM, BE HIS PERSONAL PAPPRAZI/FANSITE FOREVER! THAT’S WHY YOU ARE HERE, YOU CHOSE ALL THIS FOR YOURSELF. MAYBE IF YOU HAVE NOT DONE THAT 3 MONTHS AGO YOU WOULDN’T BE HERE—‘’

Hyunwoo’s head snapped towards Minhyuk, he was right, but he was too right, he…. Knew Hyunwoo too well. It must if he hadn’t had done that 3 months ago, he wouldn’t be here, maybe here. He would be in Ukraine, working with biggest dance company, earing good money. But even with all that he wouldn’t be able see him. ~~His~~ Lee Hoseok.

The most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on. The purest, with those big eyes that he shoots daggers towards his Camera now, used to be so much love and now he is cold, ice cold. His lips, red like the fresh red roses in a spring morning. His smile, brighter than the sun on a warm sunny day. His body, the most glorious of all. Immensely gorgeous and addicting.

‘’Hyung- I didn’t mean it like that’’

‘’I know Min, Its okay. Let’s call it a day?’’

Minhyuk smiled big ‘’I WILL FEED YOU GOOD MEAT TODAY HYUNG! MY TREAT!’’

Hyunwoo looked back in the club, his eyes stuck on ~~his~~ Hoseok. To Hyunwoo’s surprise he was looking at him as well, same hatred in his eyes. The anger burned Hyunwoo’s heart, their eyes met and Hyunwoo’s heart skipped a beat and he looked away immediately and bit his bottom lip as his heart ached a little more.

He walked away yet again, with a camera full of ~~his~~ Hoseok’s pictures. Once again, he will have to sit down at some point at stare at his face, not that he minded. But his heart just wouldn’t stop hurting.

He has been losing his appetite and lost so much weight in the past three months and instead of telling him that directly Minhyuk keeps giving him ‘’ Treats’’.

***

Sitting in the restaurant, Hyunwoo plays with his food and, just fiddles with his chopsticks.

All he has eaten the whole day is a breakfast bar on the go, at 6 am. And now plain soju in his system was going to fuck him over, he knew that very well but he just zoned out and drank half a bottle.

‘’Hyung, you have an early shift tomorrow, please-‘’

‘’Min, I don’t want to eat anything. I want to go home’’ the desperation in Hyunwoo’s voice made Minhyuk stand up and he picked both their Jackets, and paid the bill.

Ride to home was silent, not that it was something out of ordinary, it was just the air around Hyunwoo was heavy and you could really sense the tension he was carrying around and Minhyuk was not going to have any of it anymore. The taxi stopped at Hyunwoo’s apartment first and he gets out forbidding goodbye to Minhyuk. Not so sober he stumbles towards the building and Minhyuk waits till he is in safe.

_***_

‘’PLEASE HOSEOK, TELL US WHAT IS THE THEME OF YOUR NEW ALBUM’’

The reporter shoved mic in Hoseok’s face once again and Hoseok tried his best to keep himself composed, once again. The red Carpet before award shows are really…. Loud and unnecessary

‘’It’s still work in progress, I am afraid I can’t say much’’ he fake smiled which looked genuine.

‘’AHH WE ARE REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO IT, PLEASE EVERYONE LOOK FORWARD TO IT, AND WITH THIS WE WILL HAVE YOU POSE FOR THE CAMERA’S HERE’’

The reporter signaled towards the camera’s and in the sea of all these flashes and mics, banners, fans, Cameras, screams, all he could see was just one Camera, just one set of eyes, just one flash swept away his attention and he stared at the camera as if he was going to burn it with his gaze.

(Camera, and the person holding it)

Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo. The most insensitive, selfish fucker, the most unreasonable fucktard.

Hoseok would be lying if he said he didn’t see the change in Hyunwoo, he was looking…. Worn out. Maybe his ‘new lover’ might be keeping him up all night!

_He looks so skinny; I hope he is eating well-_

_NO! YOU HAVE AN AWARD SHOW TO SIT IN, 6 HOURS._

_GET.IT.TOGETHER. HOSEOK._

His jaw clenched and Hyunwoo put his camera down, shivering a bit in his leather jacket.

Hoseok saw him rubbing hands on his shoulders and blowing air on his hands. His heart fucking ached! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. WHO WAERS A LEATHER JACKET IN -6 DEGREES!

_If only it hadn’t turned out like this. If f only he could run in him arms-_

NO!

_It was all in the past. ALL OF IT!_

_I don’t care if he is starving!_

Lies, all of it. Even Hoseok himself knew all this, the truth was he still cared, he always will, the third month was coming to an end. It felt like forever and a day, it felt like he was standing in the dark, alone. His chest ached and his body craved his touch, it craved all the love and attention Hyunwoo gave him, the happiness. He still couldn’t believe that Hyunwoo just ended their relationship without any closure, explanation and then he had the audacity to be at work just after a week! And , smile like nothing happened. Be JUST SO FUCKING NORMAL.

And now here he is again, standing, taking his pictures like nothing happened.

_Maybe you were never worth an explanation._

***

It was going be a long night, Hyunwoo disliked award shows with his whole existence.

a)There was a lot of unnecessary ‘touching’ and ‘hugging’ between ~~His~~ Hoseok and other celebrities.

Especially that Kim Taehyung dude, like bro chill have you never seen muscle before? don’t have to come up to ~~my~~ Hoseok and feel him up like this.

And

  1. b) long hours, like very long- 6 hours for the celebrities and fucking 12 for reporters and photographers- excluding the time of editing and posting all the pictures. Fan account was becoming too much too handle at this point. Not to mention the cold shoulder he had been receiving for the past 3 months and the magazine company is not getting their smiley Hoseok in the pictures, its all his FAULT!!!! ALL OF IT.



His supervisor has been up his ass telling him to ‘WORK HARD’ and get the smiley pictures, and he also told him to ‘call his name in crowd to attract attention, fanboys are in demand these days’.

If only he could tell them that he was an horrible ex- boyfriend of the famous singer and producer LEE FUCKING HOSEOK and he dumped him because Hoseok’s manager told him to fuck off with the amount of money he could open a whole dance academy and move the fuck outta Seoul and go to Ukraine. But no being the idiot he is, he refused that to stay close by and was taken down in a dark ally where they beat him to pulp, leaving him to bleed and threatened to harm everyone around him. Minhyuk and Hyungwon and he couldn’t afford that. Minhyuk and Hyungwon had recently moved in together and their relationship didn’t need any of his bullshit.

So, he left. For 7 days. UNPAID HOLIDAY! 

And now here he is. Son Hyunwoo, AKA shownu the dance robot, in an award show, taking happy pictures of ~~his~~ Hoseok with other random famous dudes……… okay maybe a very famous but that’s not the point. The point is he does not like award shows. 

***

Just like this the 4rth and 5th month roll by, just with cold eyes, and no smiles, weather keeps getting colder and Hoseok has more deadline coming up, the SBS End of year performance Collab- he had been working on a new song, he needs to finish it up, design his outfit, hit his choreographer up and the most important thing he needs to get over Hyunwoo now, its been what 6 months now?

He really needs to stop finding his scent in his apartment, he should return his hoodies and jackets and give him his memories as well, Hyunwoo and him dancing in his living room on a lazy Saturday, them having food competitions, all the pictures in his phone, his contact number on speed dial.

He should really………get rid of this now.

Or maybe he should date someone else?

Maybe Taehyung? He is nice and very bubbly, and very hot.

_As hot as Hyunwoo? His hands as big as Hyunwoo, for you to fit in his perfectly?_

Hoseok calls his manager to get thing off his mind and talk to him about the dance.

‘’Hello’’

‘’Hi hyung, um I was just wondering when can we start to work on the choreography? I really need to get my shit together of the award shows’’ Hoseok felt kind of breathless.

‘’A-are you okay? I though you would need some more time before we could jump into the dance practices and all. ‘’

His manager hesitated before he spoke again ‘’Um.. are you over Hyunwoo?, You know how bad this scandal would have been for you career-‘’

‘’Hyung! I- I am over him. I don’t wanna talk about it’’ ---

He lies. Again. Like he always does. To media, to his manager, to himself. He lies.

‘’Um.. Okay. We can start the dance practice from tomorrow.’’

Hoseok hangs up. Takes a quick shower and tries to go to sleep.

***

Hyunwoo changes in the corner of the dance studio as its 3 am, and no one will walk in. Hyunwoo is a freestyler, mostly into hip hop. What he doesn’t tell anyone is that he is a contemporary dancer as well.

He really likes it. It feels like he is talking without saying anything. It soothes his soul, when his whole body is covered in sweat and he can only hear his heart beat. It’s like falling in love, like seeing Hoseok walk in to the room, stroking his face, kissing him, pushing him against a wall and giggling in between kisses.

He ~~did that~~ used to do a lot. His chuckle echoes in his head as he puts on a slow song.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all are memories are haunted_

His legs and arms moved in air with the music,

_I didn’t want us to burn out_

_I didn’t come here to hurt you_

He dropped on the knees, slowly touching his reflection in the mirror and closed his eyes.

‘’ Hoseok, I love you’’ he breathed out. The song continued playing and just sat there, head on his knees, uneven breathes and sweaty body. Relating a bit too much with his choice of music.

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn’t matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Somebody’s gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn’t have loved me better~_

After a few more songs, he went outside to smoke, something he only did when he was really going through shit. Last time he smoked was when his mom died.




Now, 2019. 10 years,

Its been 10 years he has been holding his shit together. Its been too long, too long.

He is not strong enough. He sits on the porch and just smokes it all away.

***

Hoseok walks into the dance studio sneakily, it was 3:30 am no one was going to know where he was.

He took off his shirt, and leaned in to the mirror, stroking his muscles. Stretched before putting on music, it was an oddly hard day, he never comes up here. In this dance studio. Only with Hyunwoo, _~~maybe 2 time a week for 3 weeks straight before both their schedules got packed and then he fucking broke up with him~~_ few times… he doesn’t remember well.

He had tried to sleep but couldn’t so he just drove here, obviously because he couldn’t sleep, not because he missed Hyunwoo like a little bitch he was for him.

He missed him, FUCK HE JUST WANTED TO ~~BEG~~ ASK FOR AN EXPLANIATION.

Regardless of the heavy heart he danced- to fast music, hip hop. ~~Hyunwoo did that as well.~~

Sweat dripped down his chest and he bent down to pick up his water bottle, suddenly the door opened, his bottle dropped from his hand and he was stick in that position, shirtless. His heart beat faster than before, like it was going to jump out of his chest. His jaw clenched, and slowly he rose up again.

He watched Hyunwoo walk inside, oblivious of his presence there. He walked inside an looked up, taking of his hood, SON FUCKING HYUNWOO IN HIS HOODIE AND SWEAT PANTS! FUCK MEE!

_NOT THE RIGHT TIME._

Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok, and the his exposed chest, cleared his throat and backed away. Stuttering ‘’UM..I,,I didn’t mean to… w-walk in,, I-‘’ He visibly sighed and scratched the back of his head. He had to take his bag from the locker, which was across the room, which meant he had to pass Hoseok. He was scared for his LIFE! _DON’T STUTTER YOU IDIOT!_

Hoseok just watched him, just looked at him. As if looking at him for the last time, as if he had no hatred left, as if it could be okay for Hyunwoo to lean down to kiss him. But he couldn’t.

He walked and took his bag silently, the youngers eyes not leaving his eyes for one second.

He was about to walk out with his head hung low when he spoke

‘’Why….’’ Hoseok’s voice raw, filled with emotions, sadness.

He cleared his throat before he spoke again, voice strong but hurt ‘’Why did you leave me?’’ 

Hyunwoo’s heart clenched in his chest and he turned around to face him, he couldn’t. Not like this, he couldn’t stand him crying. _Fuck you, Hyunwoo._

_SAY SOMETHING!_

‘’ I DO NOT WANT YOUR BULLSHIT, I WANT THE TRUTH!’’

Hoseok walked towards him furious. ‘’FUCKING TELL ME! DID I NOT EVEN DESERVE AN EXPLANINTION?? HUH? WAS I NOT EVEN WORTH A LAST FEW WORDS!??? FUCKING TELL ME. YOU KNOW HOW HAVE I SPEND LAST 6 MONTHS? THINKING TO JUST BURN EVERYTHING DOWN???!! TELL ME!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!!!!!! ‘’

‘’You are right, you deserve a proper apology and-‘’

‘’EXPLAINATION SON HYUNWOO, CAN’T YOU HEAR ME?’’

Hyunwoo’s head shot up now, 6 month….. since he last heard his name from these lips. He wanted to cry.

‘’I- I am sorry, I can’t- I’’

Hoseok turned around frustrated and locked the door, ‘’Then guess fucking what? I am not going anywhere till I get my fucking explanation’’ He poked Hyunwoo’s chest with his index finger and leaned closer while threatening him, close enough to smell his scent and cigarettes.

_WHAT THE FUCK? He had been smoking? Not like he cared but…. Hyunwoo said he only smoked when he was very hurt, maybe it was because he missed- NO! NEVER!_

‘’Um I don’t know where to start, trust me you don’t want to hear it-‘’

‘’DON’T YOU TELL ME WHAT I WANT AND WHAT I DON’T WANT’’

‘’You are right, who am I to say anything—‘’

_Fuck you Son Hyunwoo you, cute fuck! You FUCKING SHIT!_

_***_

Hyunwoo took a deep breathe.

 _YOU SIGNED UP FOR THIS, FUCKING TELL HIM! HE WILL HATE YOUR PUSSY ASS AND WILL NEVER LOOK AT YOU AND TADANNNNN! ALLL SET!_

‘’I- I left because your manager threatened to have your career ruined and, he also- he also threatened to – to hurt Min and Wonnie, I- I am so fucking sorry, if he handn’t dragged you in and Minhyuk in I would have never, fucking never let you go! I JUST- ugh I just wanted the best for you and your career, he- he then offered me money to go to Ukraine and work in the dance company as a mentor but I- I just couldn’t- like leave you? I know you hate me now and I don’t deserve to be around you and I made you cry a lot and I don’t know how- or if I will ever f-forgive myself for that- you- You please don’t do anything stupid, he can hurt you as well. And I don’t want that. Please.’’

Hoseok looked at him shocked- ‘’Hyung? Kim donghyuk? Did all that? To you? I- I trusted him so much and he- and what do you mean by he would hurt me ‘as well’?’’ he looked at him more worried now,

_FUCK, DON’T TELL HIM??_

‘’i- um its not very important-‘’

‘’YES IT IS!!! PLEASE HYUNWOO’’ he leaped towards Hyunwoo with his soft, teary eyes and Hyunwoo couldn’t resist him.

‘’He had me beaten up in an ally, but I am fine I promise’’ Hyunwoo tried to do damage control and he couldn’t.

Hoseok broke down and sat on his knees ‘’ Fuck, I feel so betrayed, I am so sorry Hyunwoo! Fuck I don’t deserve you- I treated you like shit I am-‘’

Hyunwoo sat down with him, hesitated before touching him and then lightly touched his hands,

‘’hey, shhhhh! You don’t disrespect the love of my life like this. You deserve all the happiness in this world and more! And more! Fuck if only I could show you how precious you are to me-‘’

Hoseok looked at him through teary eyes.

_SHIT HYUNWOO WHAT DID YOU SAY? AND WAS THAT OUT LOUD? FUCK!_

‘’Then show me.’’

_HOLY SHIT_

Hyunwoo leaned down and captured Hoseok’s lips. He welcomes Hyunwoo.

Their slow, soft kiss turns into a quick and messy one, Hoseok still shirt less and Hyunwoo hesitates to touch him. Hoseok grabs Hyunwoo’s hand puts on his exposed chest.

He breathes heavily ‘’Hyung! Touch me, please’’

‘’If you- If you call me hyung like I this I won’t hold back’’

‘’don’t’’

Next thing Hoseok know is that he is leading Hyunwoo to his car and they sit in the back seat.

Hyunwoo sits in the back seat with Hoseok on his lap, grinding. They kiss for a long time, Hoseok’s lips red now and he bites Hyunwoo’s ‘’Hyung, I missed you’’ He says in between kisses.

‘’So did I, Seokie-ah’’Hyunwoo licks a stripe along Hoseok’s neck, then nips on the skin gently,

‘’more hyung! More -hng’’ Hoseok grinds on his thigh, creating friction between his and crotch and hyunwoo’s thighs.

‘’Too many layers, I want to feel you, I want- I need to touch you hyungggg~~~’’’ hoseok whines

‘’Me too,lets go home seok-ah’’

***

Hyunwoo pushes Hoseok against the wall, and Hoseok grabs a fistful of Hyunwoo’s hair and moan loudly.

Hoseok’s apartment is the same, not changed a bit, just feels a bit colder.

They kiss again, like they were starved of human contact, Hyunwoo pushes his knees in between Hoseok’s legs and parting them, making enough room for Hoseok to balance his shaky legs. Hoseok takes off Hyunwoo’s Hoddie and throws it away, kissing his chest instantly, Hyunwoo throws his head back grunting. ‘’I fucking missed you so much’’ Hyunwoo rasped out.

‘’AH-me too’’

They take off their clothes as their kisses turn more and more heated. Eyes never leaving each other. ‘’Keep looking at me Hoseok, don’t look away.’’ His voice dominant and hoseok arches his back to the sound of his voice. Hyunwoo hooked his fingers inside his waist band slowly sliding it down, his erection standing proud, begging to touched, and Hyunwoo did, slowly he have his member all the attention it deserved and savored hoseok.

‘’Ah- Hyung you- are so good to me- taking me so well, ah!!’’

Hyunwoo hummed around his dick while maintaining eye contact with, fuck, he was so lucky, seeing Hoseok like this. He sucked with more force this time, his throat stinging a but and his eyes tearing up. Hoseok grabbed the back of his head, pushing him in deeper, ‘’Hyung- pleaseeeee don’t stop! Lord please! I am so close’’ he rolled his eyes back and broke the eye contact and Hyunwoo pulled away, spit drooling down his chin and Hoseok’s erection throbbing, leaving him unfinished, his legs shaking.

‘’ You broke the eye contact, bad baby boy’’ Hyunwoo turned hoseok around and slapped his ass cheek, hard! ‘’What do you say?’’

‘’I am sorry hyung~~~’’

‘’Good boy, now will you break eye contact again?’’

‘’no hyung, I am sorry.’’ Hoseok whined and turned around, leaning closer he rested his head on Hyunwoo’s chest.

‘’want to lie down’’ he hummed in his neck.

Hyunwoo carried him bridal style to the room and settled on the bed. Kissing his forehead, then his eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, slowly he goes to his chest ‘’Eyes on me bunny’’

‘’Y-yes hyung’’

Hyunwoo worked his way to his torso, and he flinched a bit, ticklish hoseok was so fucking adorable and he pressed his lips together as if holding in a moan.

‘’Let go for me seok-ah, I want to hear you, every single moan and sound you have to make’’

Hoseok let out a moan as he drowned in Hyunwoo’s words.

Hyunwoo settled himself in between Hoseok’s legs, parting them and kissing his thighs, he nipped on the skin, careful and very eager to mark them. Hoseok was his. So he did he left a hickeys oh his inner thighs working his way up to his crotch, the whole time looking at him has to be the best thing ever happened in his life.

‘’you look away, I pull away, baby boy. Okay?’’

Hoseok nods

‘’use your words baby, I wanna hear you’’

‘’yes’’ he pants

‘’yes what baby’’

‘’Yes hyung!! Please hurry~’’

Hyunwoo dips in again and only pulls out when hoseok has finished his mouth while maintain the eye contact and is a panting mess, his chest heaves up and down.

Hyunwoo swallows it all and crawls up to kiss Hoseok ‘’You taste so fucking good! So good for hyung!’’

‘’yes hyung! I am good for you and only you!’’

‘’yeah? Then why did you danced so close to that Taehyung in the club?’’

‘’I- I am sorry hyung! I am-‘’

‘’shh, shhh bunny boy, turn around for hyung hm? Bad boys get punished- count for me okay? Can you do that for hyung?’’

‘’Y-yes hyung’’

‘’Good boy’’

Hyunwoo leans down to kiss his ass before he starts to spank Hoseok , he shivers under him

 _Spank_ ‘’1’’

 _Spank_ ‘’2’’

 _Spank_ ‘’3’’

And then the last one

 _Spank_ ‘’10’’

‘’Good boy Seokie! Such a good boy for hyung! Tell me won’t get this close with other people from now on, You are mine bunny’’

‘’yes hyung I am yours’’ tears run down Hoseok’s face and Hyunwoo kisses them away.

‘’Tell me what you want now Seokie’’

‘’I want to ride you’’

‘’All yours’’

Hoseok takes off hyunwoo’s sweat pants along with his underwear, and kisses the tip of his painfully hard member and straddles him, sitting on top his legs he leans in close, and kisses his lips, and then nipples, Hyunwoo moans out his name. he reaches to his drawer taking out lube and poring it on Hyunwoo’s thigh and his hands, he grinds himself on Hyunwoo’s thighs and Hyunwoo holds him by the waist. he strokes hyunwoo’s member fast and he rides his thighs and Hyunwoo grunts flexing his thigh muscles causing hoseok to get close and they both let go at the same time. Panting, and heaving. Hyunwoo covered in both of their fluids pulls hoseok in his arms and hoseok giggles.

‘’We should shower hyunwoo’’

‘’Nah I am tired’’

‘’Let me clean you at least it won’t be the prettiest sight and smell to wake up to’’

‘’hmmm,,,’ he hums in hoseok’s hair.

Hoseok takes a towel from the side and cleans Hyunwoo’s chest and thighs and throws the towel away.

Hyunwoo opens his arms and hoseok puts his head on his arm, snuggling in his chest and kisses it

Hoseok looks up at Hyunwoo and kisses his chin, ‘’I am sorry for being a dick and not-‘’

Hyunwoo attacks him with his lips and sushes him.

‘’You did nothing wrong, and you definitely deserved an explanation, I am sorry’’ Hyunwoo says, his voice suddenly sad.

‘’It’s okay, I hope Minhyuk is okay as well’’

‘’ohhhh He is, trust me!’’ he laughs and hoseok swears he could die in this moment happily.

They cuddle and fall asleep in eachothers arms.

***

**‘’Breaking news, Lee Hoseok has revealed that him and one of his fan site is in romantic relationship with him and he further released and announcement on his Instagram talking about his manager issue he had faced and how his personal life was effected by it, We have also received an conformation from the company confirming the dating rumors and the manipulation in the idols life has been taken actions against by the company and the manager Kim donghyuk is facing serious charges now! For now, that is it. We wish the couple a very best of luck and we hope that we get justice for Hoseok! Thank you for watching KBS news!’’**

***

‘’ Hyunwoo, will you dance with me in the award show? For my final performance?’’ Hoseok asked Hyunwoo catching minhyuk’s attention along with Hyungwon as well.

Hyunwoo looked at him stunned ‘’-I – WHAT?’’

‘’You heard me baby’’ Hoseok smiled big, FUCK Hyunwoo was whipped.

‘’I mean fuck yes,,,, like --- I am just a bit stunned? What about your company?’’

‘’I will handle that don’t worry’’

‘’I would love to’’

Aaannnnnnnd that’s Minhyuk’s que to scream on the table and everyone around them just stares at them weirdly , Hyungwon looks down embarrassed and all Minhyuk does is slap the shit out of hyunwoo’s arm. ‘’I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU MY BITCCHHH OH MY GOD! YOU WILL FINALLY DANCEEEE!!!!’’

‘’ I KNOWWWW’’ Hyunwoo returns the same energy and hoseok and a Hyungwon laugh along!

***

They enter Hyunwoo’s apartment from dance practice and Hyunwoo leans against the door, pulling Hoseok in a hug. ‘’WE ARE SWEATINGGGG!!!!!!~~’ hoseok tries to get away but hyunwoo’s hold is tight and he laughes against him.

‘’gimme a kiss baby’’ Hyunwoo whines

And hoseok can’t resist him and steals a glance at him, and pecks his lips quickly and runs away.

‘’THIS IS CHEATING!!! COME BACK HERE!!!’’ Hyunwoo runs after him

‘’NOO!!! YOU STINK GO TAKE A SHOWER FIRST!! Hoseok screams and runs to the bedroom and Hyunwoo soon tackles him to the bed, and straddles him underneath him, pinning his hand above this head. Hyunwoo leans down and kisses him, passionately.

They pull away to catch their breathes and Hyunwoo whispers in his ear ‘’Lee Hoseok, I love you’’

‘’I love you too, but you still stink!’’ Hoseok whispers back and Hyunwoo kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> any kind of feedback is welcome! please feel free to leave a comment!  
> anything is appreciated <3


End file.
